Force to the One
by FoxintheWoods
Summary: What if after the elite king Clarkson finds out about America's past with Aspen. What will he do. Do America and Maxon even have a chance or is Aspen the one for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! so this is my first fanfic. A note to all Maxerica fans this fic may not be for you. I just really wanted some thing different, so here it is! Also there will be a lot of different POV's! ENJOY!**

* * *

Clarkson's POV

After the rebel attack and Maxon explaining why it was so important to keep America here. I had stormed off to my office to let out some steam. Crumpling paper up and throwing it away started to let my head take in all of my feels.

SHE IS STILL HERE! That red headed, dirty, five, is still loitering around these halls. For god sakes I'm the king of this country, not to mention the master of this house. If I wanted that vermin out, she should be gone and living in fear of the day I send people to kill her and her family.

Maxon must be blind to not see the slithering snake, for what she really is. She has nothing to offer my son, like the others do. Kriss was at least a three, the peoples favourite and I wouldn't mind if she was the one because she would be pretty easy to manipulate. Celeste was a two, a model for crying out loud, was Maxon so blind that he could not see her body, But she defiantly would ruin the country. Elise was pretty much as useless as America except for her caste and family background, which I have to say did not help at all with our trip to New Asia. But I would rather have any of those girls on throne then that filth America. Just even her name is an insult to this country.

The only reason she is still here is that she apparently saved Maxon's life, which I find hard to believe. I feel it has come to this, I need all the dirt on America so I can get her out of my home, away for Maxon...

"Hello, your Majesty. You summoned me?" I dropped the piece of paper from my hand and turned to face the person standing by the secret entrance to my office. As normal the person was covered in black clothing and had a hood that covered their face.

"Yes I did. I have a new mission for you." I said with a smile. "OHHH, goodie is it Christmas already." I could hear as the person talked a grin formed on their covered face. "I need you to find all the dirt you can find on America Singer, and try not to kill any one. You had your fun with Natalie's sister, but this job is different." I said in a serious tone. "Of course master."

With a dismissing wave of my hand the person left me all alone to myself to think. America better be prepared, because I want her dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter, since this one was short I will probably post another one soon! Hope you all having a great day and let the constructive critism begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So here is the second chapter ENJOY! I do not own the selection trilogy. **

* * *

America's POV

"We need a plan."

See this is why I love my fabulous maid, there extremely talented, caring and they complete understand me.

"Maybe we should dress you in something more reveling?" suggests Mary "NO! we should dress her more like the queen or something closer to a royal look." Lucy says with excitant in her voice. "Well I agree with Lucy she needs to look the part but not so much that you can't recognize her as are America. Also we need to help you earn Maxon's trust back." Anna stated we clarity "I agree with dress a little more royal, but for the gain Maxon's trust back I think that I know what to do" I replied with confidence. "And your idea would be?" Anna asked " you will found out soon enough." I replied with sly grin.

"Now it's getting late so you guys should go." I say with a yahn. "Okay, have a nice night America." said Mary said as she, Anna and Lucy all left the room closing the door behind them.

Aspen's POV

She's still here. I thought to myself as I stood guard in the king's office. I don't know if I was possible to be as thankful as I was at that moment. I would be screaming in excitement, pumping my fist in the air and maybe doing a small dance of happyness, but I couldn't since I was on duty and especially in the kings office. So I just keeped a smile on my face since I really couldn't stop smiling.

I was on my way to my shift when I stopped to see America, when she told me that she wasn't doing this for me and I had thought that I had lost her. But when the king walk into his office red as a tomato and spewing a number of curses and jumbled word. I was complete scared of what had happened, but when I heard the words america and staying. A smile had just found home on my face with no intention of leaving. I had another chance and this time I was going to be brave and tell her something I was complete scared unsure of her reaction, but it had to be said.

The king didn't stay long in the main office. He quicky marched with heavy footsteps to his second office and slammed the secret door closed. When I had my orientation of the palace when I got here I was told that no one was to go into that office unless I was invited by the king himself. So I just looked out the back window as the star's of the night started to make their apperence in the night sky.

The one thing I always loved about sneeking out to see America is that I always felt like the stars guided me to her. Like our love was writen in the stars. It just always felt that way to me.

I lost my self looking at the stars that I hadn't really realized that the king had returned.

"Officer, Ledger could you please this note to Pilot Bill. It must delivered to him as soon as possible and is of the most importance."

"Yes, your majestie." I replyed relived to be able to leave the snakes pit and have a bit of freedom.

I walk over and took the note from his hand. He stared at me looking me seriously dead in the eyes.

"if that note does not reach Bill in the next fifteen minutes I will send you to New Asia to die. Also you are relived of your duties after." He said in a cold icy voice.

I noded slowly and walk out the door contemplating whether or not to open it. Part of me was desperate to know what was so important that would make him threaten my life but then I don't want to die so I guess that I can live without knowing.

Once I arrived a Bill's place a I knocked on the doors and waited. With curious thoughts still drifting thought my head. I listen carefully as I head the sound of heavy steps stomping along the wood floor and the crackly sound of the doorknob turning was greeted with the face of Bill.

Bill was very tall around 6'7" with short blond hair and green eyes. He was the youngest pilot we have here at the palace and he only fly's for the king.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour, mate."

" I'm so sorry to disturb you be the King has asked me to give you this note." I replie with my officer voice. Slowly Bill takes the note unfolds it and reads it.

"Did you read this mate." He asked in a angry tone.

"No not at all." I replie thankful that didn't.

"Good." He says and the slams the door shut it front of my face.

I start to head back to the kitchen in hope of some food and time to think of how to get to America without getting in trouble.

* * *

POV of the unknown person

I whistle an old tune that my mother use to sing me asleep with called Vienna. It's sweet and slow and makes me what to sway around freely. But in my life there's no room for that it's now darkness, thick hot red blood, lies and very little compassion. This is the price I must pay for all I have done. Once the king found me out I was place into training with about 7 others to become the kings personal killers group. We trained day and night and our trainers would whip any compassion in us out in cruel strikes of blood. But being who I was I learned how to adapt and blend in with my surroundings.

Sitting in the dark waiting for both the pilot and my partner for this mission I whistled waiting in the cold, until I heard the the sound of foot steps coming my way.

" Are you ready for thid Marlee?" Slowly I looked up to see the faint outline of the only person I could ever love.

"Hell yah"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter, I will probably post another one soon! Hope you all having a great day and give me some constructive critism! **


End file.
